


Sit in the sunshine and close your eyes

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Series: chanformations [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bang Chan-centric, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, POV Minho, some swearing but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: Chan turns into a cat. Minho has to deal with it.---A stand-alone sequel toIs time here gold or a beast?
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: chanformations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Sit in the sunshine and close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title from stray kids - sunshine
> 
> written for the ["Love Your Pet Day" event](https://aminoapps.com/c/straykids/page/blog/love-to-the-pets-event/3bpr_oxhBuaRVbGj27VWvRpmGlgQWGJ6e%22%22) on stray kids amino
> 
> as I wrote in the decription, this is a stand-alone sequel to [Is time here gold or a beast?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993109), so it contains references to that fic, but it doesn't continue right where it left off, and I don't think you have to read that one to understand this - but I would love if you read that one too!

Minho woke to a thump and a muttered curse. There was no light on in the room, and the door was closed, but he still knew it was Chan coming back in the middle of the night again.

"Hyung, are you okay?" he whispered, parting the blankets he used as curtains for his bunk and peered out, trying to find Chan's form in the dark.

Another low curse came before Chan replied. "Yeah, I just bumped my toes. Can't find the ladder."

Minho sighed, and lifted up the corner of his comforter. "Just get in here and shut up so I can go back to sleep."

"Thanks." There was the rustle of clothes before the mattress sank behind him, followed by a warm body pressing up against his back.

"Good night," Chan mumbled into his hair, and slung his arm over Minho.

He fell asleep again quickly after that.

When he woke up again, there was no longer a body pressing up against his back, but there was something warm and soft and fluffy curled up in his arms.

He was still feeling the last dregs of sleep, and was unwilling to open his eyes. Then something attached to the fluffy something twitched and his nose was filled with fur. He spluttered, and reached his hand up to swath the thing away. The thing, that when he opened his eyes turned out to be the tail of a long-haired cat.

The cat stirred, lifting its head, and chirped as if offended by Minho's movement.

"Sorry," Minho whispered. He blinked at the cat and the cat blinked back.

Not knowing what else to say, Minho called out for Chan in a whisper, hoping that maybe he had just rolled over and that was why Minho couldn't feel him against his back anymore.

The cat chirped again, as if a reply to his calling of Chan's name.

"What the fuck?" he whispered again, the words no more than a breath of air between him and the cat.

The cat swatted his chin with its paw, as if admonishing him for swearing.

_ Wait, stop it, you're giving sentience to a fucking  _ cat _. Although… _

"Do you understand me?" he asked, and the cat chirped again.

"Meow three times for yes." No way that could happen by accident— the cat chirped three times, looking almost exasperated.

Minho took a deep breath. "So you understand me?" Three gentle chirps. "Does that mean… Chan, is that you?"

The cat chirped three times again, this time followed by purring, as if happy that Minho had figured it out. Which,  _ what the hell _ ?! How could Chan possibly be a cat? First a toddler and now this?

Minho was not paid enough to deal with this. Well, at least he knew how to take care of cats.

The bunk bed on the other side of the room creaked and the sound of feet hitting the floor followed. "Minho-hyung,  _ please _ shut up," Seungmin groaned. "It's too early for you to be talking to yourself."

Minho held his breath, hugging Chan’s very much cat body close to him in a hope to keep him quiet. He heard Seungmin sigh, and then footsteps and the door opening and closing.

Minho relaxed his hold on Chan and turned to stare at him. "They're just gonna think I'm crazy and smuggled a cat inside, not that it's you."

Chan having been turned into a toddler had been crazy, and hard to believe, but this was worse. At least Chan had at one point previously been a toddler, but — as far as Minho was sure — he had never been a cat.

Distractedly he reached his hand over to scratch under Chan's chin, the way Soonie always loved. It pulled a purr out of him and he stretched, pushing his tiny little paws into Minho's chest.

"Ow," Minho protested, even though his heart made a little somersault at how absolutely  _ adorable _ the action was. Little, fluffy cat-Chan was extremely adorable. Although, perhaps not very little for a cat…

Minho's stomach made a rumbling sound, and Chan chirped as if answering it.

"Do you want food?" Minho mumbled, honestly not sure himself if he was asking his stomach or Chan.

Chan chirped again.

"Okay, I'll fix us some food, but you need to stay quiet, okay?" He tried for a stern voice but from Chan's facial expression (if cats really had ones?) he wasn't sure he succeeded. He would just have to settle for the chirp Chan let out before curling up into a ball of absolute fluff.

Minho huffed at the obvious dismissal, and tangled himself out of his duvet to stand up. He stretched his limbs, groaning quietly at the pop his back let out.

The dorm was silent when he stepped out of the room. If he strained he could maybe hear the sound of running water, so Seungmin had probably gone to the bathroom to take a shower. Trying not to wake up anyone else, Minho tiptoed into the kitchen and rummaged around for bread and stuff to put on it. He prepared a cheese and ham sandwich for himself, with extra cheese and ham, and fetched a banana on his way back. Hopefully cat-Chan wasn't a picky eater.

With slight effort he managed to open and close the bedroom door again behind him. On Minho’s bed something moved — obviously Chan, but hard to tell in the low lighting in the room — and a loud meow followed.

"Chan what the hell, shut up," Minho admonished Chan. He'd told him to stay quiet when he left!

"Chan?"

Minho jumped at the voice, and turned to find Hyunjin sitting up in his bed and staring at what he probably only thought was a cat on Minho's bed.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Hyunjin questioned, and Minho was surprised by how calm he sounded. "Are you trying to play us by calling the cat Chan because we didn't believe you at first when hyung had been turned into a toddler?"

“No?” Minho answered, but it came out more like a question.

“Couldn’t you have waited until we at least were awake?” Hyunjin’s shoulder slumped and his eyes closed. “No, wait, don’t answer that. Of course you couldn’t.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Minho tried, sitting down on his bed and holding out a piece of ham to Chan who eagerly started licking at it, “it’s not a prank as much as it is actual Chan-hyung.”

Hyunjin opened his eyes and frowned, probably at the scene of Minho letting a cat eat on his bed. “So you mean to tell me that it’s like the toddler situation? And you want me to believe you?”

Minho nodded, and held out a piece of cheese after Chan had successfully managed to get the piece of ham inside his mouth.

“Do you even realise how ridiculous it sounds, that Chan would have become a cat?”

“Not very, since you could reach that conclusion without me expressively saying it.” Minho suppressed the very strong urge to coo at Chan from how cute he looked trying to figure out how to eat without dropping everything onto the duvet. He kept trying to grab everything with his tiny little tongue, occasionally scratching at Minho’s fingers with its rough surface.

Hyunjin’s duvet rustled and something thumped against the bed frame. When Minho turned to look at him, Hyunjin was staring at him with wide eyes. “You’re being serious.”

“Of course,” Minho rolled his eyes. “Chan-hyung, cirp three times, then five, and then one long meow.”

Chan did as he said, putting his front paws up on Minho’s lap to reach the sandwich when he finished. Minho held out a piece of banana to him and silently laughed at the shock playing on Hyunjin’s face.

“You  _ are _ serious.”

“Yup,” he couldn’t help but to snicker.

“The others won’t believe you.”

“You’ll have to help me convince them, then,” MInho smirked, loving the way Hyunjin groaned. A little amusement in an otherwise tricky situation was always nice.

They decided that Hyunjin would gather the rest in the living room while Minho finished feeding Chan and ate his own sandwich. When they were done, he picked up Chan — noting that he was much heavier than his own cats, but then again he did look bigger too — and brought him out to the rest.

Felix saw him first, his eyebrows raising and his mouth forming a little ‘o’ at the sight of Chan. The others soon followed in noticing what in their eyes was only a cat.

Jeongin was the first to speak up. “Can we really have a cat in the dorm?”

Chan protested loudly, and squirmed his way out of Minho’s grip. He managed to land paw down on the floor, but certainly not as gracefully as an actual cat would.

“Let me introduce you to cat-Chan,” Minho explained, “Hyunjin can confirm that I am not playing a trick on you.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes but turned to Hyunjin. “I don’t believe him.”

Hyunjin shrugged. “Neither did I. Ask him to do something.”

“Like what?” Jisung frowned and glanced at Minho. “I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

“Not Minho-hyung,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “the cat!”

Before Jisung could come up with something for Chan to do, Changbin said, “Stand up on two legs!”

Minho could swear Chan threw him a murdering look, but he tried to do as told, lifting up his front paws and wobbling on just his hind legs for a few seconds before losing his balance. At least it made them all raise their eyebrows in surprise. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to convince them.

“Chan-hyung,” Felix said slowly, “meow three times if it really is you.”

Chan meowed three times, and everyone turned to Minho as if to get an answer to how this could have happened.

“Don’t look at me!” he protested and scooped Chan back into his arms. “I have no idea how this could have happened! I just woke up and Chan was a cat.”

Changbin sighed and stood, heading into the kitchen with a, “I’ll make coffee,” thrown over his shoulder.

Only a few moments later the front door opened and their manager stepped in.

“Hi, hyung.” Minho greeted him with what he hoped was a sweet smile.

“What is this?” their manager sighed. “A cat? Really? You thought that was a good idea with your schedules?”

“Well, about that,” Minho grimashed, tightening his arms around Chan who had started squirming in his grip again (reminding him strongly of toddler-Chan). “Say hello to Chan?”

Their manager simply stared at him for some very long moments before turning towards the kitchen and shouting, “Changbin, do you have some coffee for me?”

“I already have a mug ready for you!” came Changbin’s reply.

When everyone had relocated into the kitchen and their manager had a steaming mug of coffee in his hands, he finally turned to Minho and demanded to know what was going on.

“So, you remember toddle-Chan?” Minho asked. “It kinda happened again, but this time he’s a cat?”

When everyone nodded instead of protesting — and Chan chirped in with a strong moew and what Minho could only explain as a nod — their manager just sighed in resignation.

“So here’s what we’re gonna do,” he said, downing the last of his coffee. “I’ll take you guys to the company like usual, Chan will stay here, and I’ll look into all of this. No protests this time, okay?”

Reluctantly, Minho nodded. He didn’t have an injury to fall back on this time, and they did have to practise for their tour.

Minho kept Chan in his lap through the rest of breakfast, even when he tried to get down. Now that he had a cat within reach, he realised just how much he always missed his own cats, and wanted to get as much cuddling in before he had to go to the company to work. But maybe (hopefully) it would take them more than just a few hours to figure it out and he’d see cat-Chan again in the evening.

“Chan!” Minho called out, rattling the plastic bag with a can of cat food he’d bought on the way back to the dorm from the company. “I brought you food!”

A cupboard closed in the kitchen and footsteps came closer. When Minho looked up from untying his shoes, Chan was standing a short distance away from him — in his human body.

“What did you bring?” he asked, looking at the plastic bag.

“Oh,” Minho sighed, feeling just a bit of disappointment of not having cat-Chan for just a little longer. “I didn’t think you would be back yet so I bought cat food.”

Chan turned his head slightly to the side and frowned. “Thanks, I guess? You seem disappointed, though.”

“You were a cat though,” Minho muttered under his breath, and Chan asked him to repeat himself.

Chan chuckled and asked, “You really miss your cats, huh?”

“You know I love cats,” Minho sighed once again, slumping his way into the kitchen to put away the cat food. Maybe they’d find some use for it again sometime.

“Thank you, Minho.”

Minho turned around, an eyebrow raised in question.

“For taking care of me, I mean. But I guess it wasn’t really much trouble this time.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Minho agreed with a smile and laughed along with Chan. Even if he did like cats, he did prefer Chan in his human form.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Chan as a Ragdoll here, so Big Cat — we're talking 6-7 (or 8…) kilos of fluffy attention seeker here.
> 
> [tumblr](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan/)  
> [amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/straykids/page/user/s-kiz/ng7z_rxsofVn712kdDeagPXrQNr55Ld4V0se)


End file.
